Hermandes Heracles
If you are having trouble with the format for an OC page copy and paste this. (Enter Name Here) Who are they? Who is their parent? Sum up their personality here. Character What Is Macarica Like? What are they like? How do they act around people? Give details and don't be afraid to make it complicated! What Does Macaria Like To Do? What do they do in their free time? Any interests, like sports or music? Do they like eating chocolate? What Does Macaria Look Like? Basically their apperance, hair color, skin tone, and eye color. Put any extra things, such as wings or horns if you'd like. Myth- How The Myth Goes Summarize or link it. How Does Macaria Fit Into It? What happened after the myth? How were they born? Any juicy backstory details? Relationships Macaria's Family Do they get along with their parents? Is anyone dead? Any siblings? Macaria's Friends Do they get along with any other students? Who? What is their relationship like? Macaria's Enemies Who do they hate? Why? What is their relationship like? Macaria's Pet Who is their animal companion? Describe their relationship! Macaria's Romantic Life Are they seeing anyone? What is their relationship like? *LE GASP* Any drama lately? Outfits What do they wear? Use this table and just add more when needed. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: ''' General Villainy with Prof. Badwolf '''1st Period: 2nd period ''' '''3rd Period: 4th period: 5th Period: 6th Period: If you don't like this format, you can always use a table. Quotes What do they say? Catch-phrases? Any random stuff that's witty? Themes What song describes them? Trivia *His real name Hermandes Elpízoume Yerífanoi tou Krónou Hymm, his name 'Hermandes' been inspired by spanish word, 'hermano' mean brother and 'Mandes' means clairvoyant in Greek but the real spelling, 'mántis'. Cronus (his great grandfather) discovered that he can predict someone fear more than someone future when he's just 7 months. Elpízoume Yerífanoi tou Krónou was name by Cronus when he's under his care (Heracles just split out from Pandora and marrying other woman all over again but didn't get divorce) which means the hope of Cronus' pride. *His height is 6"7" but his twin, 6"5" *He played accordion like he never has any other interest and he's a classical guy who loves great value of friendship and maybe love. *His body was been modified as metal part by half of it. Accident that he got cause him having half body damage (not actual accident, he being attacked) when he just 5 years old and he live with that body until today. *He has the strength like his father and the overall power to reveal all the nightmare creatures from his hand as much taken by his mother Pandora (his sister has the Hope box). Even he can make anyone that he knew have the creepiest nightmare in the dream forever but he only can used his left hand cause the other part made by metal. *Former opera student. His vocal weight can be in lyrical, dramatic and buffo. He being classified as Leggero Tenor, Helden Tenor, Mozart Tenor but most major in dramatic and lyrical Tenor. *He never live together with his twin, Hormie and run away from his former school on age 13 to become a pirate. *He stole everything that could possibly have some value like gold. He involved into illegal things and sold every gypsies as slaves even though young ladies and little children. *Got into prison every years since the first time he put his life as the worse pirate in history. he begin his journey even he had been labeled as the most bad young man on the ocean, he never betrayed his other pirate crews. Author's Notes *What do you have to say about them? Anything you need to clear up? *Anything about them outside their universe *Don't be afraid to break the fourth wall! Gallery * Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Twelve Labors of Heracles Category:Neutrals Category:Skeleton Pages